


Time Alone

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [25]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick is Tired of Greg's talking.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> "can you shut up for five minutes, please?" prompted by an anon on tumblr. went a completely heartbreaking angsty route. oops. (but do you expect anything less from me at this point?)

He had a feeling Nick wasn’t _actually _in the mood for talking, he never is, when it comes to cases involving kids, but having just gotten out of an excruciatingly long court date, he felt the need to maybe distract Nick with his venting. 

“Greggo, you know I love ya, but can you shut up for five minutes, please?”

“Wait…did you just say you love me?”

Nick blinks at him, his eyebrows curve upwards in concern, his lips quiver between a half smile and frown. He reaches a hand out, grips Greg’s shoulder tigihtly.

“Yeah, man, cause…I do. I just…I need some time alone right now, okay?”

It’s then that Greg notices the darkness and dampness around Nick’s eyes, the bloodied knuckles on his fists, the way his teeth are just _seething _in anger.

“You…wanna talk about it?” Greg asks, unsure himself if he meant towards the love confession or towards the 

“No.” Nick responds sharply. He buries his face in his hands. “Not here. Not now.”

“But…maybe someday?”

“I don’t know, sure, yeah, maybe someday, G.” 

Greg nods, flashes a half smile that Nick doesn’t see, but makes sure he feels the promise of solidarity in a quick squeeze of his shoulder before he leaves Nick to his sulking.


End file.
